Puck is amazed by Rachel
by allielovesyou
Summary: After Prom. Rachel decides to change for a new look. Best friends with Brittany and Santana. A certain badass boy caught her eyes.
1. Puck is amazed

After Prom.

Rachel is not in love with Finn. Finn is still in love with Rachel. Brittany is dating Mike, Santana is dating Matt, and Tina and Artie are still together. Puck and Lauren never dated and Jesse stayed in LA. Santana, Brittany, and Rachel are best friends. Sunshine never transferred to Vocal Adrenaline

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Glee unfortunately...but I own Brian and Jennifer :)**

"Beep. Beep"

Ughhh…stupid alarm I hate going to school with a bunch of homophobic Neanderthals jocks. I hate being teased but once I am rich and famous they will reject everything they did to me. I looked at the ceiling for a few minute and got up and went on the elliptical for 30 minutes. I took a shower and went to my closet to get my new clothes I got with Santana and Brittany last Saturday. Shopping with Santana and Brittany…crazy right? But Saturday morning Santana called me to see if I wanted to go shopping with her and Brittany as an apology for being mean to me. I accepted of course and had a blast really. Brittany is like a shopping nazi. They gave me a makeover. I was kind of scared because of Kurt's makeover last time. The girls spent the night and we pigged out on junk and watched romance comedies. As I was picking out my gray oversized shirt which was slightly see through, a black lace bandeau and leather leggings, I saw my pink prom dress. I had so much fun that night. Sam was a perfect date but I felt alone because Mercedes was with Sam the whole time and everybody else was paired. I kind of felt like the third wheel whenever I was with Sam and Mercedes. When I sang Jar of Hearts, everybody looked happy. Even Noah. He went with Jennifer who was a smutty cheerio…worst than Santana. Who would have thought someone can be more slutty than Santana. She seriously slept with almost every male in Lima, except my daddies and most of glee dads. I look at the clock and its 7:15. Santana should be here soon with Brittany so we can go to Starbucks. I seriously need some coffee. Suddenly I hear a car honking...she's here. I got my stuff and double check if I had everything and went out the door. Santana was in the driver seat and Brittany in the passenger seat of her convertible. I jumped in the back of the car...man I always wanted to do that. I didn't scratch car. Thank God.

"Finally! What took you sooo long?" Santana asked.

"Morning to you too San. Morning B. I was checking if I had everything bitch." I replied. "Whatever shorty. Lets go already." Santana started to drive to Starbucks.

"Shorty you look sexy." Brittany said.

"I totally agree. I totally do you if I was a lesbian. Hahahaha" Santana said as she looked in her rearview mirror to look at my outfit. "Damn Brittany we are a damn good team. Everybody is doing to drool over her." She turned into Starbucks. Once we ordered our drinks and headed to school. We finally made it and we got out of the car. Santana and Brittany linked the arms through mine. I looked that them wondering what are they think.

"Shorty nobody is going to mess with you with us around." B said.

"Hell yea shorty. If they do, I am gonna whip out one of my razor and stab them." Santana added.

"Awww thank you B and San. Lets go give some boys heart attacks." We all laughed and walked into the school. The doors opened and everybody turned to see who it was. We walked down the hall. Girls will envy in their face. Hahaha I loved it. I can hear the boys asking "Is that Berry?" "Damn she's fine as fuck." "I'd do her" I giggled and continued walking.

"Hey shorty me and B have to get something from our gym lockers. We'll see you in homeroom." I nodded and San and B ran to their lockers. I was walking to my locker when I saw Dave coming towards me with a slushie. He stopped in front of me and took a good look at me.

"You know I was going to throw this at you but you look damn sexy." and he walked away tossing the drink at Jacob. I look stunned and smiled. I continue walking to my locker when I saw Noah leaning on it. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Good Morning Noah" I said as I opened my locker.

"Morning Ber-Rachel. You look very good today." He said looking up and down my outfit letting out a long and low whistle.

"Thank. And you look handsome as always" I turned and looked at him the same way he looked at me. I turned to get my books for class but couldn't get my history book since Finn put it high up when we ever dating. I try to reach for it but couldn't. Noah chuckled and leaned in towards me and got the book with ease.

"Thank you Noah." I closed my locker and tried to balance my books and my coffee in my hands.

"Here I got it" Noah took my books. "Do you want to walk to homeroom together? Since we have it together?" I nodded and we walked. Once we got into the classroom, I walked to B and San and listened to their gossip. Noah took the seat next to me and started talking to Matt and Mike. School went by fast. I got a lot of compliments on my outfit and a lot of boys asking me out and giving me their numbers. Noah walked me to every class even though we had every class together. Mr. Richards was about to have a heart attack when he saw Noah in his math class. Now it is time for glee and I walked in with San and B.

"OMG RACHEL YOU LOOK FABULOUS! WELCOME TO THE 21ST CENTURY!" Kurt screamed as he ran to me giving me a big hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"He's right Rachel. You lookin good girl." Mercedes walked from where she was sitting from which was by Sam and hugged me too. I laughed and we all took our seats. I sat between B and San and Noah was behind me along with Matt and Mike. Kurt was sitting between B and Mercedes. Finn and Quinn was in the back with Sunshine and her boyfriend Brian who auditioned a few weeks ago and Tina and Artie by Santana.

"Hey everybody did you guys enjoy your prom?" Mr. Schue walked in with a big grin on his face. I nodded slightly while everybody else said yes, hell yea, and it was the bomb.

"Ok lets get on to busy. Nationals are in a few months and we need to figure out who should do the solos." [a/n: they have songs picked out already. They are doing three songs not two. One solo, one duet, and a group song] "So what do you say Rachel do you want to do the solo?" Everybody turned to me and I shook my head no. Everybody was shocked.

"No . Sunshine can do the solo. Her voice is the same as mine and she haven't gotten the chance for the solo. So Sunshine.." I turned to her. "Do you want the solo?" I smile at her. I am so jealous of her talent. She is such a sweetheart though. Her and Brian are so adorable. They were paired up for a dance and clicked. Sunshine had tears in her eyes and got up from her seat and hugged me.

"Thank you Rachel." I hugged her back and she went back to her seat. Mr. Schue shook off his shock and started talking again. I felt eyes burning a hole in my temples so I turned my head and saw Finn looking at me with lust. I rolled my eyes and looked forward and started daydreaming about a certain mohawk hottie.

"Ummm...Mr. Schue I have a song to sing" I heard the sexy voice behind me.

"Ok Puck take it away." He moved to the back to watch his performance. Noah held his guitar, nodded to the band and start to play. Before he began to sing he looked at me deeply.

_Rachel's thought process_

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby, when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

_Is he serious? Oh God I hope so._

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

_He is so sexy with that guitar and his voice OMG!_

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby, you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

_I turned to see Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and OMG SANTANA with tears in their eyes. Mr. Schue, Sam, Artie, Mike, and Matt nodding to the song smiling. Finn and Quinn looks pissed...well Finn looks more pissed. But I don't care. Noah is so hot._

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

_WTF? Why is he walking towards me? The girls and Kurt except Quinn squealed and giggled._

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby, I'm amazed by you

_Wow his eyes are beautiful and his smile is cute and genuine. That's rare to see._

I was speechless for once. I was in a trance. I was hypnotized by his eyes. The trance broke when he pulled away to put his guitar away. Everybody except the Inn couple clapped and cheered.

"WOOOO Puck that was amazing." said.

"Yea Noah that was wonderful and beautiful." I agree with Mr. Schue

"Well princess. That song was for you." Noah walked up towards me and pulled me off of my seat and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I was in a trance again. I felt like no one was in the room with us. Until I heard catcalls from the girls and whistles from the boys.

"B! B! B! Please tell me you have that on camera?" San and Kurt was pleading B.

"Hell yea" B said cheerfully.

I was out of the trance when Finn pulled Noah and pushed him.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? DID YOU FORGET OUR DEAL?" Finn pushed Noah again. Noah pushed Finn back.

"Yes I remember the deal but the deal is off. You are with Quinn right now and Rachel is single and ready to mingle. If she want to mingle to me that's her choice. So stop being a dick and get over yourself. You had your choice. Its my turn." Noah bumped Finn's shoulder as he walked towards me. I was back in my seat with Brittany and Santana arms around me. Noah kneeled in front of me.

"My sweet sexy Jewish American princess, I didn't realize how much I wanted you until I saw you at prom. You look so beautiful and when you sang Jar of Heart I knew I had to be with you. I have seeing you alone and sad. I know this isn't badass but..." He pulled out a ring. "This is a promise ring. My bubby gave it to me when I went to visit her the day after prom. I told her about you. I told her I love you and I always did and she told me to give this ring to you. She told me that my Zayde gave it to her as a promise ring. When I heard you were going to Prom with Sam I was sad so that's why I asked Jennifer. I wanted to go with you. So with this ring I promise to stay faithful and love you forever. Even when you get all annoying and talk way too much, I will love you til the very end. So Rachel Berry will you take this promise ring and do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

The girls and Kurt except Quinn sighed at Noah's speech. I leaned towards him and kissed him with so much passion. I pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" I blushed. Noah grinned and hugged me and swinged me in circles screaming yes!

"YES I HAD THAT ON CAMERA. THIS WILL BE ON FACEBOOK TONIGHT!" Kurt and B was jumping up and down squealing.

"What the hell Puck? Why do you want to go out with ugly manhands?" Quinn walked towards us. "Rachel why do you want to go out with him? You know he is only going to break you heart." Finn added.

"Like you did to my heart" I snapped. "Did you not hear my song at prom? You and me are OVER! I love Noah and I always had. I wish I never broke up with him that week we dated. You have a girlfriend already. I am begging you to focus on her. I am finally happy so LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU DICK! and you..." I walked to Quinn. I bitch slapped her. "First of all, don't you dare call me manhands again and secondly Noah can go out with anybody he wanted to. You don't own him. So Bitch don't try to think you can say what you want to say and get away with it." I slapped her one more time. "That is for a reminder to not fuck with me." I walked away from the stupid Inn couple with Quinn running out the door with Finn behind her and walked to my real friends and my boyfriend.

"DAMN SHORTY I DID KNOW TO HAD IT IN YOU" San and B hugged me tightly. I laughed and jumped when I felt arms around my waist. I suddenly felt hot breathe by my ear.

"That was hot beautiful. You look so sexy when you are mad" My boyfriend kissed my cheek and held me tightly towards his rock hard body. Man I am never going to get tired of saying my boyfriend. I leaned back and looked up and get him a peck on his jaw.

"Click" Kurt's camera went off. "You guys are too cute."

"But not as cute as us." A new voice filled the room. We turned to the door and see Blaine. Kurt squealed and ran to him. They hugged tightly and kissed. The girls and I aww'ed while the boys said get a room. I suddenly hear Noah's stomach growled. I giggled and looked at him. He chuckled.

"Lets go to Breadstiks. I fucking hungry...ow woman" He said as I hit him in the stomach making his stomach growl louder causing everybody to laugh hard.

"Language Noah" I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

We all got our stuff and walked out. Everybody with their lovers. Kurt and Blaine holding hands. Sam and Mercedes whispering in each other ears. Tina sitting on Artie's lap. Sunshine's boyfriend Brian has his arm around her shoulder and Sunshine's arm around his waist. B and Mike acting childish like always. San and Matt laughed at B and Mike and me with my arm linked to Noah's muscular biceps. It is definitely turned out to be a good day. We all got to the parking lot when I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Ms. Sylvester walking towards me.

"Here.."She tossed a cheerio outfit at me. "I saw your cheerleading videos when you were in the California Spark in 8th grade. You were named National Cheerleader in California. So I decided to make you a cheerio. Actually head cheerio. What do you say?"

How the hell did she find out about my cheerleading past?

"Ok I will be head cheerio only if Brittany and Santana are my co-captains. Glee always come before the Cheerios and Quinn must be on at the bottom of the pyramid." I grinned at San. She told me Quinn accused her of having a boob job when she never did.

"ok then you have a deal." She grinned at me and turned to walk away.

"Wait Coach S..." I cried out and she turned to me.

"Santana never had a boob job...Quinn did" I smiled innocently. My dad told me his friend gave Quinn a boob job one day during the summer and how she wanted to get a boob job to impress Finn.

"Oh really? Well then. I am glad I chose you as my head cheerio and Santana I'm sorry" She turned and walked away again. We all stood there shocked. Did Coach S just apologize? I turned to San and B with my cheerio outfit in my hands and we all started to squeal while the boys cheered.

"YES! NOW MY BABY CAN CHEER FOR ME AT MY GAMES!" Noah hugged me.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE CO-CAPTAINS AHAHHAHAH" B and San screamed.

"Ok ok ok let's go to Breadstik now." I laughed. We all got to our cars and drove to Breadstik. Today is definitely the best day of my life.

I hope you guys enjoy it. I might make a facebook chapter for this. I am still deciding. If you guys want one just tell me.

Review please :D

**Song: Lonestar- Amazed**


	2. Facebook Fun

_Thank you for all the favorites and alerts. It means so much to me. Here is the facebook chapter most of you are waiting for :)_

_moony2002: Hey girly! Thank you for reviewing. I am soo happy you adored my story. LOL! You are absolutely amazing. Both of your reviews made my day. I loved it! I think Puck is sweet too. He gets to be the good sweet badass :) Got to love that. hehehe You got to have someone to take pictures and videos of the perfect moment. Brittany, Kurt, and Santana fit the paparazzi part. LOL_

_midnightprincess28: Thank you for your review. It was so sweet! Here is the FB chapter for you!_

_dreamer 3097: I am glad you liked my story. Especially the ending!_

_michaelfanfic: I don't think it was rushed, but ok I try to slow it one next time…I guess._

_tamina: hahahaha I loved your review! Since you asked so nicely, here is the FB chapter :)_

_MarkandLexiefan: Awwww thank you for you review. It was so sweet. I am glad you love my story. Here is the second chapter _

_2school4cool: Thank you for loving my story and here is the facebook chapter._

_anonymous: ummm why on earth would I tell you my age? And if my writing is immature why read it? Seriously there is only 4 OMG not a big deal. Not like I use them in every sentence_

**Disclaimer: I don't own facebook or Glee obviously :(**

_Anyways…..facebook time :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Today was the best day ever :D

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, and 30 others like this**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Why's that babe ;)

**Rachel Berry: **You'll see ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **?

**Rachel Berry **in a relationship with **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Santana Lopez**, and 60 others like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Oh I see now :D

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**

-**Rachel Berry**, Santana Lopez, **Brittany S. Pierce**, and 70 others like this

**Santana Lopez**: WOOOO the best berries in town are back baby

**Kurt Hummel**: IKR? Puckleberry 2.0 back in action!

**Rachel Berry**: Puckleberry 2.0 WTH?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: ^ I agree...WTH Hummel?

**Kurt Hummel**: You guys were puckleberry that week you guys dated but unfortunately you lovebirds broke up and now that you are back together you guys are...PUCKLEBERRY 2.0!

-**Santana Lopez**, **Mike Chang**, **Brittany S. Pierce**, and 20 others like this

**Rachel Berry**: O.o...ok...

**Santana Lopez**: Puckerman, if you break Shorty's heart, I'll crack one of your nuts right or left... your choice -evil smirk- (**a/n** "night of neglect" love badass Santana)

-**Brittany S. Pierce**, **Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones**, and 40 others like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: O.o

**Rachel Berry**: hehehehe thanks San...if he does break my heart I hurt his precious baby he calls a car -evil smirk-

-**Santana Lopez **likes this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Oh hell no not my baby! You got to get through me babe...

**Rachel Berry**: Baby that would be so easy ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Really? How?

**Rachel Berry**: Just tell you I'm home alone...on my bed...with whip cream, strawberries and melted chocolate ;) are you catch my flow sugar

-**Santana Lopez**,** Brittany S. Pierce**, **Mike Chang**, and 70 others like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: FUCK baby! I am coming over now...

**Santana Lopez**: DAMN Puckerman turned Shorty into a dirty naughty girl...I like it...can I come?

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** likes this

**Brittany S. Pierce**: OHHH me too can I come too please?

**Rachel Berry**: ummm I guess...got nothing to do

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I feel so lucky right now :D

**Artie Abrams**: You lucky bastard

-**Sam Evans**, **Matt Rutherford**, **Mike Chang**, and 80 others like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Sorry boys...you wish you were as hot as me

**Rachel Berry**: Puckerman put your phone away and come over to B, San and moi ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: DAMN! Rachel hurt my baby :(

-**Rachel Berry **likes this

**Rachel Berry**: Told ya it would be easy

**Kurt Hummel**: What did you do?

**Rachel Berry**: :)

**Rachel Berry** posted picture "Puck's baby got pimped"

-**Santana Lopez**, **Brittany S. Pierce**, Mike Chang, and 26 others like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: I feel used and manipulated

**Santana Lopez**: all we did was watch a movie dumbass

-**Brittany S. Pierce **and **Rachel Berry** like this

**Mike Chang**: You are a crazy ninja

**Rachel Berry**: hehehe thank you...hey you want to be my ninja partner :)

**Mike Chang**: WOOOHOOOO badass ninjas

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: What? How about me?

**Rachel Berry**: You are just a badass babe. You're too built to be a ninja. ;)

**Artie Abrams**: Hey what does the writing say on the bed on the truck?

**Rachel Berry**: You're my bitch now ;)

-**Artie Abrams**, **Sam Evans**, **Santana Lopez**, and 40 others like this

**Rachel Berry** - Mike Chang: Hey Ninja Partner...come over tmmw morning :)

**Mike Chang**: Hello to you too ninja partner...for what exactly?

**Rachel Berry**: I have an awesome plan -evil smirk-

**Mike Chang**: All righty then

**Kurt Hummel**: I know what ninja Rachel and ninja Mike are up too -_-

-**Rachel Berry** and **Mike Chang** like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: What were they up too?

**Kurt Hummel**: First they snuck into the amusement park, then followed me and Blaine to Breadstik and lastly start throwing breadstik crumbs and flicking water at us and before that scared Blaine and me when they were sneaking behind us -_-

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**, **Santana Lopez**, **Tina Cohen Chang**, and 25 others like this

**Blaine Anderson**: hehehehe come on Kurtie...they were just having fun and beside you started throwing breadstik crumbs right back at them

-**Rachel Berry** and **Mike Chang **like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: RACHEL SNUCK INTO AN AMUSEMENT PARK? O.o

**Blaine Anderson**: Yea crazy right? The guard was right behind the door too.

**Artie Abrams**: Awww damn Puck got out badassed by Rachel

-**Rachel Berry**, **Santana Lopez**, **Matt Rutherford**, and 30 others like this

**Rachel Berry**: hehehehe thank you Artie, but Noah is the badass in the relationship...I'm just the badass ninja

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** and **Artie Abrams **like this

**Rachel Berry**: **Kurt Hummel**, **Brittany S. Pierce**, and **Santana Lopez **can you send me the pictures and video you guys took Friday?

**Santana Lopez**: sure thing shorty

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Lord Tubbington is helping me turn on my computer

**Kurt Hummel**: ok diva I will if you send me the pictures and videos you and Mike took of me and Blaine at the amusement park and breakstik

**Rachel Berry**: Its already sending

**Brittany S. Pierce **posted a video "Puck singing Amazed"

-**Rachel Berry**, **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**, **Blaine Anderson**, and 90 others like this

**Rachel Berry**: DAMN where is the LOVE button?

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, Sam Evans, **and 150 others like

**Rachel Berry **- **Kurt Hummel**: What are you doing right now?

**Kurt Hummel**: Just hanging out with Blaine. Why?

**Rachel Berry**: Do you want to double date with me and Noah? I already asked him and he said he's down with it.

**Kurt Hummel**: Ohhh that sounds like fun :)

**Rachel Berry**: hehehe I know...we should invite the others too

**Kurt Hummel**: we should like a group date :) wait let me ask Blaine...**Blaine Anderson **do you wanna to group date with new direction couples?

**Blaine Anderson**: I will do anything you heart desire love ;)

-**Kurt Hummel **and **Rachel Berry **like this

**Rachel Berry**: WHIPPED -take out a whip and make a whipping sound-

**Blaine Anderson**: I know I am whipped -smh-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: and he admits it too HAHAHAHA

-**Rachel Berry **and **Kurt Hummel **like this

**Blaine Anderson**: -cries in my little corner-

**Friday Night, New Direction Couple Group Date Event**

created by: **Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel **

more info: This Friday at 6:30 Breadstik

Girls including Kurt: get ready at Rachel's house

Quinn and Finn is not invited...do not tell them

attending:

**Rachel Berry**

**Kurt Hummel**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

**Blaine Anderson**

**Santana Lopez**

**Matt Rutherford**

**Brittany Pierce**

**Mike Chang**

**Tina Cohen Chang**

**Artie Abrams**

**Sunshine Corazon**

**Brian Smith**

**Mercedes Jones**

**Sam Evans **

**Mercedes Jones: **I can't wait for Friday :D

-**Sam Evans, Brittany S. Pierce, Sunshine Corazon, and **11 others like this

**Quinn Fabray: ** What is happening Friday?

**Rachel Berry: **oh hey its baby mama...where have you been this whole weekend?

**Quinn Fabray: **well MANHANDS that is none of your business...so anyways what is happening Friday?

**Mercedes Jones: **aww hell no you did not just insult my girl and think you can get away with it...bitch you got another thing comin if you think that and BTW it is none of YOUR business what I am doin this Friday

-**Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry, **and 60 others like

**Finn Hudson: **Hey Mercedes BACK OFF! She was just asking ok?

**Sam Evans: **Finn why don't you BACK OFF? Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that? Why don't you go steal someone else girlfriend like you did to me you jackass

**Mercedes Jones: **Thank you babe -kisses-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **You better not steal anybody girl from the other New Direction men or we will kick your ass without hesitation!

-**Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, and **3 others like this

**Mike Chang: **You better watch your back Hudson! I am not afraid to go ninja on your ass and that is not what else I'll do. I will...see more

**Matt Rutherford: **^ I agree! Touch my girl and you will die...PAINFULLY! I will...see more

**Artie Abrams: **^ ohhh there will be more than what they are gonna do. I maybe in a wheelchair but never underestimate the chair! I will...see more

**Brian Smith: **^ ohhh and you think that is painful...wait until I get through with you! I will...see more

**Blaine Anderson: **I know you wouldn't steal Kurt from me but if I hear you steal someone else girlfriend in the New Direction I will...see more

**Rachel Berry: **Even though I don't condone Damn Blaine and the New Directions men beside Finn are so sweet! I feel so lucky!

-**Mercedes Jones, Sunshine Corazon, Kurt Hummel, and **3 others like this

**Santana Lopez: **Damn how do we get so lucky?

-**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Matt Rutherford, and **10 others like this

**Matt Rutherford:** I don't know babe. Maybe it's because you are yourself. You are not afraid to be yourself. You can be a bitch at times but you tell it as it is. The truth can hurt but the truth is always better than a lie. Thats why I love you so much :D

-**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones,** and 150 others like this

**Rachel Berry: **awwww how sweet! My brother is finally growing up! -happy tears- (_a/n: she grew up with Matt, Mike, and Puck before they became friends with Finn and before she moved to Cali_)

-**Matt Rutherford **likes this

**Kurt Hummel: **gahhh LUCKY BITCH! that was soo cute

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurtie you know I love you too. I always sing you to sleep even through the phone. I love the way you sound when you sleep...not in a creep way or anything.

-**Kurt Hummel** likes this

**Sunshine Corazon: **I think all the girls in New Direction got lucky. We all found our other half :)

-**Brian Smith **likes this**  
>Mercedes Jones: <strong>^ I totally agree. I have to thank Quinn and Finn because if Finn had never stolen Quinn from Sam. He would never come to be for support or ask me to prom.

-**Sam Evans **likes this

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Mikie always make me happy! I love my ninja dancer boy -sending kisses to Mike-

-**Mike Chang **likes this

**Tina Cohen Chang: **Matt you are so sweet :) I am happy I was Artie's first kiss. I feel special!

-**Artie Abrams **likes this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Matt my buddy...you are WHIPPED! -making a whipping sound-

-**Mike Chang, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams, **and 11 others like this

**Matt Rutherford: **So are you Puck

-**Rachel Berry** likes this

**Rachel Berry **makes a new photo album: **California Sparks **

**-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Sue Sylvester, **and 300 others like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Damn! You are so flexible and lookin sexy in that uniform...do you still have the uniform?

**Rachel Berry: ** I started cheering since I was 5 baby and yes I still do...come over and I will show some moves ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **open your door baby ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **WTF? Berry this the new cheerio captain and I am at the bottom of the pyramid? How did this happen?

**Rachel Berry: **Well plastic baby mama last friday after glee Coach S ran after me and told me she found out that I was a California Spark and a National Cheerleader too so she replace a has been to a professional cheerleader but no worries if I make a mistake which I wouldn't B and San have my back ohh and so does Coach S...oh and I kinda spilled that you have your what you call boobs done last summer and framed my best friend.

-** Sue Sylvester, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, **and 400 others like this

**Quinn Fabray: **WHAT? How do you know about my boob job...I mean surgery

**Rachel Berry: **Well first, you put boob job above and secondly your doctor is a colleague of my dad. What a small world huh? ;) But don't feel bad, if the pyramid falls we know we can safe because your sandbags will save us or POP! :D

-**Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel, **and600 others like this

**Santana Lopez: ** Oh My God...I have never laughed so much in my life. Shorty you are my hero! Facebook really needs a love button.

-**Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, **and 550 others like this

**Sue Sylvester:** ahhh Berry, you are a riot. You are just like a mini Sylvester. Always have the right comebacks :D that why plastic baby mama Rachel is my captain

**-Rachel Berry **likes this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans and Artie Abrams **go check your PM

PM:

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **to **Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans and Artie Abrams: Friday group date**

Hey guys. I wanted us to plan the date Friday. We always go to Breadstik. So I was thinking of having the date at a beach.

**Blaine Anderson: **

That is an awesome idea. We can have romance music playing in the background. Set up a dance floor and tables.

**Mike Chang:**

Rose Petals all over the dance floor and the tables

**Matt Rutherford: **

How about a stage too? Everyone can sing to their lucky lady and we can do a group song too.

**Sam Evans: **

That is a good idea.

**Artie Abrams: **

What about food and drinks?

**Brian Smith: **

We can make homemade food and then serve it there

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

I asked the moms if they can make the food and they all argee

**Sam Evans:**

How did you ask our moms?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

They are all over here chillin and talking about what they are going to make for the beach date

**Mike Chang: **

no wonder I couldn't find my mom...can you ask her where she put my white button up shirt?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

She said in your closet on the far left side...she also said that she will iron it for you since you never wore it and it might be wrinkled

**Mike Chang: **

cool ok tell her thanks

**Sam Evans: **

This date is going to be off the chain

**Artie Abrams: **

I am excited to see the look on the girls faces

**Brian Smith:**

tell my mom thanks for helping with the cook

**Artie Abrams: **

Same

**Mike Chang: **

Same

**Sam Evans:**

Same

**Blaine Anderson:**

Same

**Matt Rutherford:**

Same

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

You know they are all looking at my laptop

**Blaine Anderson:**

hope there isn't naughty stuff on it

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

nope just pictures of me and my beautiful Jewish American princess and Blaine you're momma says you have a nasty mind and a dirty mouth so she is going to knock some sense into you and wash your mouth with soap

**Brian Smith:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Artie Abrams: **

HOMIEBOY GOT BUSTED

**Mike Chang: **

SUCKS FOR YOU DUDE

**Sam Evans:**

HAHAHAHA GOOD LUCK ONCE SHE GETS HOME

**Matt Rutherford:**

HAHAHAHAHAHA tell us how the taste is :)

**Blaine Anderson:**

I am at Dalton so she can't get me

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **

Dude she driving over there right now

**Blaine Anderson:**

I noticed she's banging on the door bye guys -run for cover-

**Blaine Anderson: **Soap + mouth = bad mixture :( plus a bump on my head

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, Sam Evans, **and 3 others like this

**Kurt Hummel: **Why was there soap in your mouth and a bump on your head?

**Blaine Anderson: **baby you do not want to know

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter was random<p>

the next chapter is the date :)


	3. Date Night Part 1

SOOO sorry for taking so long with this. School have been crazy since it is my SENIOR year!

**Disclaimer: I don't own facebook or Glee or the music**

Anyways let the date begin :)

* * *

><p>Facebook:<p>

**Rachel Berry**: where the heck did all the New Directions boyfriends go?

-**Mercedes Jones, Sunshine Corazon, Kurt Hummel, and **3 others like this

**Santana Lopez:** I know right? I needed my dose of chocolate kisses today.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I needed my ninja dancing partner.

**Tina Cohen Chang:** I needed my smart guy to help me with my homework and sing to me during our free period.

**Mercedes Jones: **Santana im with ya. I needed my white chocolate kisses.

**Sunshine Corazon: ** I needed my baby to sing me to sleep during our free period.

**Kurt Hummel: **My baby won't text me back...TIME TO FREAK OUT!

**Blaine Anderson: **Babe you don't have to freak out. Sorry I didn't text you back. I was helping my mom with something.

**Kurt Hummel: **oh ok :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Babe me and the boys had to do something for our moms.

-**Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Matt Rutherford, **and **Brian Smith, **like this

**Rachel Berry: **ok I'll see you later right?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Of course babe ;)

Later that day:

**Kurt Hummel:**OMG I am so excited for tonight!

-**Sam Evans, Brittany S. Pierce, Sunshine Corazon, and **11 others like this

**Mercedes Jones: **Same here white boy. Now get off your phone and help the girls with our hair love :)

**Kurt Hummel**: Fine...

No more facebook...Rachel pov :)

All the girls and Kurt are in my room getting ready for our big group date.

"Hey do you guys know where we are going" San said. We all look at each other in confused. We totally forgot to ask the boys what we are going.

"I texted Blaine and he said it was a surprise."Kurt said. We all went back to getting ready. After a few minutes we hear the door bell ring. I think my one of my dad answered it.

"Hello Mr. Berry." I know that voice in an instance. It was my sexy boyfriend Noah. Oh how I love saying that hehehe. The other boys said their hello too and then there was a knock on my door. I walked up and opened it. It was my daddy.

"Hey princess can I come in?" I nodded and moved aside to let him in.

"Hi Daddy!" The girls and Kurt yelled when they saw him. Daddy wanted them to call him that. They were like his and dad adopted children. They loved every single one of them. I think they have a sweet spot for Kurt and Blaine though since they're gay too.

"So the boys are downstairs looking dashing than ever. Are you beauties ready yet?"

"Almost I need to fix San's hair and...Ta-da perfecto" Kurt exclaimed.

"Daddy can you take a picture of us" B said jumping up and down with her camera.

"Of course cutie. OK princesses all together on" I stood between San and Kurt. B was next to San. Mercedes was next to Kurt and Sunshine was next to Mercedes.

"1.2.3. say date night" Daddy said.

"DATE NIGHT!" We all screamed! After the picture we laughed and followed daddy out.

"Girls and Kurt stay right here ok. We will do a fashion show." Daddy clapped excitedly. We all squealed and giggled. Daddy took B's camera so he remember what the girls were wearing and show dad of course. Daddy started walking down the stairs.

"Ok boys the girls are ready. Leroy and I will call the girls down one at a time. I call it New Directions Girl Fashion Show" The boys cheered excitedly.

"Honey how do I know what the girls are wearing?" Dad said.

"Well I took a picture of the girls upstairs on B's camera and she let me use it for this occasion." Daddy replied.

"Ok are you guys ready?" Dad asking the boys and the girls. We all screamed yes. Daddy put on some music and called us one by one.

"First up, is the beautiful and spicy latina Santana Lopez." Santana starts to walk downstairs. I hear the boys cheering and Matt cheering the loudest of course. [a/n boys cheers for every girl and Kurt and their boyfriend scream louder. Hiram and Leroy took turns introducing the girls.]

"She is wearing a copper mini dress and so sexy nude pumps. Work it sugar." Daddy said.

"Thank you Santana please step aside. Next is the bubbly and cute Brittany Pierce. She is wearing an off the shoulder black mini dress with black t-strap heels and my does she look gorgeous."Dad said.

"Next is the small girl with the big voice Sunshine Corazon with neon blue strapless dress with some crazy strap heels. Girl you work those heels."

"Next up is our favorite diva gay Kurt Hummel. He can work a tux like no other. We are guess Gucci right? Of course we are right. We know our designers."

"Here is the chocolate thunder diva Mercedes Jones. She is rocking a corset and a short sleeve jacket with leather legging. She is definitely rocked those Christian Louboutins."

"Just two more. This girl went from goth to a hottie here is Tina Cohen-Chang. She is rockin the light blue silk dress with some gorgeous grey pumps.

"Last but not less is the future broadway diva, our baby girl Rachel Berry" I took a deep breath and started to walk downstairs with confidence.

"My is the pretty dress. She is wearing a bright yellow dress with a nude heels." Daddy said. I look at Noah and him and the boys had a bouquet of flowers for us. Can they be anymore cuter. Noah and the boys walked over to us wiping off the drool and handing us our flowers. My flowers were blue and purple. Kurt's were white and pink. Tina's were white. San's red tulips. B's yellow daisies. Sunshine's red flowers and Mercedes' red roses in a shape of a heart.

[a/n: there is a link to see the dresses and flowers www . Polyvore beach _ date / collection ? id = 1090740 (just remove the spaces)] back to the story

I looked Noah with love in my eyes. I can see it in his eyes too. I kissed him softly since my dads were still there. We all said goodbye to my dads and left the house. Right in front of my house was a white stretched out limo.

"OMG YOU GUYS RENTED A LIMO?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yup. We wanted to make this date something special." Blaine said as he hugged Kurt from behind.

We all got in the limo and cranked up the music. We were having a blast.

"Hey girls and Kurt. The boys need you guys to do something. Please do not freak out ok." Noah said as him and the boys except Kurt took out a handkerchief. We all nodded and the boys covered our eyes.

Noah POV:

The boys and I covered the girls and Kurt's eyes and then we stopped by the beach. We took the girls and led them outside the limo. We decide to carry the lovers bridal style. The girls and Kurt squealed and wrapped their arms around our necks. We carried them down the stairs towards the beach. We finally got down the stairs and walked to the dance floor and tables and stage we set up the whole morning and afternoon. We walked to the dance floor and gently dropped the girls and Kurt on the feet. "Ok boys on the count of 3 we take off the handkerchief. 1...2...3" The boys and I took off the girls and Kurt handkerchief and took a picture of their surprised shocked faces with our phones. Rachel looked around and was speechless. I meant who wouldn't. Only a badass like me can make my sweet jewish-american princess speechless. She looked at me and grabbed my neck and kissed me like never before. She pulled away and leaned her forehead on mine.

"I cant believe you did this for me and the others. You are amazing. You know that? I cant believe I have a badass romantic boyfriend like you."

"Babe I love you so much. I would do anything for you." We kissed again and pulled away. I took her to her seat and pulled out her chair for her.

"Babe wait right here ok?" She nodded and I turned and walked to the stage. The other boys were waiting for me. I walked up to the mic and tapped it lightly.

"Hey. So me and the guys planned this date last weekend to surprise you and it worked. Now want to sing you girls and Kurt a song that means a lot to us." I hit play and the music came on.

(**All the boys)**

**L is for the way you look at me  
>O is for the only one I see<br>V is very, very extraordinary  
>E is even more than anyone that you adore<strong>

**And love is all that I can give to you**  
><strong>Love is more than just a game for two<strong>  
><strong>Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it<strong>  
><strong>Love was made for me and you<strong>

**L is for the way you look at me**  
><strong>O is for the only one I see<strong>  
><strong>V is very, very extraordinary<strong>  
><strong>E is even more than anyone that you adore<strong>

**And love is all that I can give to you**  
><strong>Love is more than just a game for two<strong>  
><strong>Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it<strong>  
><strong>Love was made for me and you<strong>

**Love was made for me and you**  
><strong>Love was made for me and you<strong>

Normal POV:

The girls and Kurt had tears in their eyes. The boyfriends walked up to them and kissed them and told how sweet things like don't cry and I love you. The boys walked the girls to the buffet table where all their moms' foods were. They picked out food onto their plates and talked back to their table. Everybody was laughing and having the time of their lives. Puck spilled away from Rachel and walked on stage again. He took the mic and changed the song.

"Excuse me everybody. I want to sing a special song for my baby girl Rachel. This is the song that brought us together in the first place."

**Where it began  
>I can't begin to knowing<br>But then I know it's growing strong  
>Was in the spring<br>And spring became a summer  
>Who'd believe you'd come along<strong>

**Hands**  
><strong>Touching hands<strong>  
><strong>Reaching out<strong>  
><strong>Touching me<strong>  
><strong>Touching you<strong>

**Sweet Caroline**  
><strong>Good times never seemed so good<strong>  
><strong>I've been inclined<strong>  
><strong>To believe they never would<strong>  
><strong>But now I<strong>

**Look at the night**  
><strong>And it don't seem so lonely<strong>  
><strong>We fill it up with only two<strong>

**And when I hurt**  
><strong>Hurting runs off my shoulders<strong>  
><strong>How can I hurt when holding you?<strong>

**One**  
><strong>Touching one<strong>  
><strong>Reaching out<strong>  
><strong>Touching me<strong>  
><strong>Touching you<strong>

**Sweet Caroline**  
><strong>Good times never seemed so good<strong>  
><strong>I've been inclined<strong>  
><strong>To believe they never would<strong>  
><strong>Oh no no<strong>

**Sweet Caroline**  
><strong>Good times never seemed so good<strong>  
><strong>Sweet Caroline<strong>  
><strong>I've believed they never could<strong>  
><strong>Sweet Caroline<strong>  
><strong>Good times never seemed so good<strong>

Rachel had tears running down her face and ran on stage and into Puck's arms. She looked up at him and kissed him with so much passion. They began to make out and then they hear whistles and get a room. They pulled away and Puck flick the finger towards them. He wrap his arm around Rachel's shoulder and walked off the stage. One by one the other boys did the same.

"Santana you know I always call you at night to make sure you are the last thing I hear and I hope this song sum up what I feel for you."

**No New Year's Day to celebrate  
>No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away<br>No first of spring  
>No song to sing<br>In fact here's just another ordinary day**

**No April rain**  
><strong>No flowers bloom<strong>  
><strong>No wedding Saturday within the month of June<strong>  
><strong>But what it is, is something true<strong>  
><strong>Made up of these three words that I must say to you<strong>

**I just called to say I love you**  
><strong>I just called to say how much I care<strong>  
><strong>I just called to say I love you<strong>  
><strong>And I mean it from the bottom of my heart<strong>

**No summer's high**  
><strong>No warm July<strong>  
><strong>No harvest moon to light one tender August night<strong>  
><strong>No autumn breeze<strong>  
><strong>No falling leaves<strong>  
><strong>Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies<strong>

**No Libra sun**  
><strong>No Halloween<strong>  
><strong>No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring<strong>  
><strong>But what it is, though old so new<strong>  
><strong>To fill your heart like no three words could ever do<strong>

**I just called to say I love you**  
><strong>I just called to say how much I care, I do<strong>  
><strong>I just called to say I love you<strong>  
><strong>And I mean it from the bottom of my heart<strong>

**I just called to say I love you**  
><strong>I just called to say how much I care, I do<strong>  
><strong>I just called to say I love you<strong>  
><strong>And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,<strong>  
><strong>of my heart<strong>

**I just called to say I love you**  
><strong>I just called to say how much I care, I do<strong>  
><strong>I just called to say I love you<strong>  
><strong>And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,<strong>  
><strong>baby of my heart<strong>

Matt walked up to Santana.

"Now you know what I call you every night. I will always love you and I love hearing you say I love you. I know being love is one of the hardest thing for you to do but I am here for you. I am going to continue saying I love you until the very end. You mean so much to me to let you go. I will help you open your precious heart for me. Even if it take me years I will show you what love really is."

Santana had tears running down her face.

"Matt you already did. I love it when you call just to say you love me. I know I can be a bitch sometimes but I do love you. I can see myself falling deeply in love with you. I know I don't tell you all my feeling or what I'm thinking but I hope you can teach me how to open to you and everyone else. I love you so much. Thank you for that beautiful song." They lean in and their lips softly touch. Their softly kiss turn passionate. Then they pull away and look at their best friends. The girls and Kurt had tears in their eyes and the boys tried to stay tough for the girl and smirked at Matt.

* * *

><p>music:<p>

Love-Nat King Cole, Sweet Caroline-Neil Diamond, I Just Called To Say I Love You-Stevie Wonder :3

working on part 2 now...sorry for the long delay. :(


	4. Date Night Part 2

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I am soooooo sorry it has taken me this long to make this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Glee unfortunately...but I own Brian and Jennifer :)**

* * *

><p>Mike walks on stage and taps on the mic. Matt and Santana's kiss broke and everyone turned to look at Mike. "Brittany baby you know I'll never break your heart." He pressed play.<p>

Baby, I know you're hurting

Right now you feel like you could never

Love again

Now all I ask is for a chance

To prove that I love you

From the first day

That I saw your smiling face

Honey, I knew that we would

Be together forever

Ooh when I asked you out

You said no but I found out

Darling that you'd been hurt

You felt like you'd never love again

I deserve a try honey just once

Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong

You walked in, you were so quick to judge

But honey he' s nothing like me

[Chorus: x2]

I'll never break your heart

I'll never make you cry

I'd rather die than live without you

I'll give you all of me

Honey, that's no lie

As time goes by

You will get to know me

A little more better

Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby

And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid)

To let your feelings show (feelings show)

And I understand

Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because)

I deserve a try (try) honey

Just once (once)

Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked)

You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge)

But honey he's nothing like me

Darling why can't you see

[Chorus: x2]

[Bridge]

No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)

I swear (Oh I, oh I, I swear)

No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)

[Chorus: x3]

After he finished, he walked up to Brittany. "Baby I know you have your heartbroken so many times and I want you to know that once you gave your heart. I will never break it. I will try to make everyday with you cheerful and full of dancing. I love you BB." Brittany hugged Mike close. "Thank you Mike. I think I am falling in love with you." Mike looks at her in shock. "I will be there to catch you when you fall."

Sam takes the mic from the stage and walks in front of Mercedes. "This one is for you."

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(One less lonely girl)

One less lonely girl

(One less lonely girl)

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(One less lonely girl)

One less lonely girl

How many I told yous and start overs and shoulders

Have you cried on before?

How many promises, be honest girl

How many tears you let hit the floor?

How many bags you packed, just to take him back

Tell me that how many either ors

But no more if you let me inside of your inside your world

There'll be one less lonely girl

Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you

Now all I see is you

I'm coming for you

(I'm coming for you)

Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you

And when you're mine in the world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first

I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside of your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February

Not one of 'em spent with you

How many dinner dates, set dinner plates

And he didn't even touch his food?

How many torn photographs I saw you taping back

Tell me that you couldn't see an open door

But no more, if you let me inside your world

There'll be one less lonely girl

Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you

Now all I see is you

I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you

Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you

And when you're mine in this world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first

I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I can fix up your broken heart

I can give you a brand new start

I can make you believe, yeah

I just wanna set one girl free to fall, free to fall

She's free to fall, fall in love with me

Her heart's locked, and know what, I got the key

I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first

I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first

I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Only you shawty

Mercedes burst into laughter. "Damn I got my own Justin Bieber. In your face ladies." The girls laughed as she kisses Sam passionately. "I love you babe."

Blaine takes the mic from Sam and takes Kurt's hand and pull him on stage. "Kurt I hope you love this song I am about to sing to you."

Ohh ohh...

When the visions around you,

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surround you,

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength,

I'll give you hope,

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call,

Was standing here all along..

And I will take

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

I've loved you forever,

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never...

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart (give you my heart)

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow,

Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you..

This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)

When I hear you call

Without you in my life baby

I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Ooh, I promise you...

Kurt's eyes were full of tears and love. Blaine takes Kurt's hands. "Babe I know we gone out for a few months but I have never ever felt so much passion and love by anybody ever but you. You absolutely complete me. I will never leave you even when you are having your diva moments. You are mine and I am never ever letting you go. Kurt I lo…." Kurt grab his face and kissed him with so much passion. Everybody was whistles and catcalling.

"Now its my turn." Artie motions Blaine to throw him the mic. Once Artie caught the mic he wheeled over to Tina and pulled her into his lap. He whispered in her ears. "You are the only one that can drive me crazy."

From the moment I saw you

From the moment I looked into your eyes

There was something about you I knew, I knew

That you were once in a lifetime

A treasure near impossible to find

And I know how lucky I am to have you

Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away

The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day

And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few

But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you

I can't believe that I have you

I can't believe that you're here in my arms

I've been waiting a life time for you, for you

And I've dreamed about you

Pictured in my mind who I would see

But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be

Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away

(take your breath away)

The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day (any given day)

And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few

But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you

I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away

(take your breath away)

The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day

And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few

But I've never seen anything as beautiful

But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you

From the moment I saw you

From the moment I looked into your eyes

Tina was crying in Artie's shoulder and he handed the mic to Brian. "Tina please stop crying. You are so special to me. You were my first kiss and I hope you will be my first everything. Girl you're my baby. Now get me some lovin" He punker up his lips for a kiss. Tina rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him.

Finally it was Brian turn. Brian stood in front of Sunshine both their eyes full of love. "No matter what happens. If you are hurting or in danger, I will always be your hero."

Would you dance

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run

And never look back?

Would you cry

If you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble

If I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh please tell me this.

Now would you die

For the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I would stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Would you swear

That you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care

You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I would stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.

I just want to hold you.

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care

You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by your forever.

You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

I can kiss away the pain.

And I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

Sunshine was speechless. She grabbed Brian by the neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. After their kiss, their forehead touched and trying to catch their breathes. "I am so glad I met you in glee. You gave me the courage to be myself and you are the only one that broken down the wall and taught me how to love. No one can ever replace you. You are the only gal for me Sunshine."

"Now that we have the performances over with…LETS EAT!" Puck exclaimed.

"You said it brother" Artie responded wheeling Tina who was still on his lap to the food. Everybody laughed walking behind them. They ate and dance and laughed.

"Hey Rachel wanna go walk along the beach?" Puck whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel turned to Puck and nodded. She took off her heels first and took Puck's hand.

"You know I cant believe you and the boys set this whole thing up. This is the most romantic thing anybody done for me. Thank you baby." Rachel looks up at Puck and kisses him. They pull away and Puck smiles. He looks at the stars and looks at Rachel and looks back at the stars.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel wondered. "You know princess, if I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hands." Puck looked at Rachel with his eyes full of love and happiness. He takes Rachel's hand and holds it up to his heart. His heart was racing fast. Rachel looks up with him with confusion. "Only you can make my heart race like no other. I cant see my life without you. After you broke up with me, I was heartbroken. I started to fall for you and I still am. Rachel you are my one and only princess." Rachel was at awe. She leaned up and kissed Puck with so much passion. They pull apart and Rachel cuddling at Puck's arm and they continue walking along the waves.

* * *

><p>Songs: I'll Never Break Your Heart- Backstreet Boys, One Less Lonely Girl-Justin Bieber, This I Promise You- Nsync, Beautiful as You- All 4 One, Hero- Enrique Iglesias<p>

maybe another chapter...either Facebook or school after the date

Paste your document here...


	5. Epilogue

Hey guys sorry for updating this story sooo late. :( Before I start the chapter. I have to say that my heart is broken into so many pieces. When I heard that Cory Monteith is gone I immediately thought about Lea. I cannot imagine what she must be going through. My love and prayers goes out to Cory's family and friends, Lea, and the entire cast of Glee. I wish this was a horrible nightmare. I am honestly speechless and at a loss for words. Cory Monteith took the midnight train going anywhere 3 He will be truly loved and missed. :,(

This will be the last chapter for this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own facebook or Glee or the music

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

(6 years later)

Rachel's POV

I cant believe this is happening. Today is the day. I raised my left hand to look at the diamond ring. I would remember it like it was yesterday when he asked me to marry him. It was at our graduation and him, the boys and Finn sang our song Sweet Caroline. Yes Finn sang with them, after the group date Finn and Quinn patch things up and asked the group for forgiveness. Of course we did since we are all a family. Anyways Noah kneeled in front of me and popped the question. When I said yes, he picked me up bridal style and we kissed while everybody from the staff to the students to the families of the students watching cheered us on.

Now is my wedding. We waited 4 years after we finished college in New York. Once I got the part of Fanny on Broadway and Noah started a club with Finn and Artie called F.A.N. we decided it was time for our lives to come together.

"Rachel are you ready?" I looked at the mirror reflection and saw the door behind me open and saw Santana walking in with Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Sunshine, Quinn, and Kurt.

I turned around with a smile. "Yes I am." I replied nervously. I was so nervous but yet relaxed. Kurt was my maid of honor and gave me my bouquet and we all filed out. Once we got out of my room, I saw my dads waiting for me.

"There's our little pretty princess. I can remember when you were 4 and we played wedding like it was yesterday I was playing your husband and your daddy was playing the rabbi." Papa said with a tear in his eye. I hugged them both and linked my arms to theirs. The girls, Kurt, my dads, and I got in a line in front of the closed door of the temple. One of the ushers opened the doors and music began to play. One by one the girls and Kurt went down the aisle. Once Kurt hit the end of the aisle, here comes the bride music began to play and everybody stood up. I started to walk the aisle. I saw Noah and the boys in front. Finn was Noah's best man. When I saw Noah, my heart began to beat faster and faster. My hands began to get sweaty so I rub my hand on my dads' arms. His eyes were piercing at mine. They were filled with love and happiness. As I got closer to Noah, Noah began to meet me halfway. My dads and I stopped and they handed me off to Noah but not before a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I grabbed Noah's hand and walked to the rabbi.

Noah's POV

Man I have never been so nervous in my life. Rachel looks so beautiful in her strapless white dress that hugged her body perfectly. I can't wait for our lives together as husband and wife to begin. The rabbi went on with the ceremony. There were times I could not pay attention to the rabbi because I end up stealing a glance at my blushing bride. I have never felt so loved than from the woman next to me. It time to say our vows. We looked at each other and smiled. Rachel went first and she began to tear up. I wiped away her tears as they began to fall. She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes, smiled and then kept going. Once she was done with her vows. I took her hand and walked her to a piano. We sat side by side and I began to play.

**If every word I said**  
><strong>Could make you laugh<strong>  
><strong>I'd talk forever (together my love)<strong>  
><strong>I ask the sky just what we had<strong>  
><strong>Mmm It shone forever (together my love my my my my my my my my my my my my my)<strong>  
><strong>If the song I sing to you<strong>  
><strong>Could fill your heart with joy<strong>  
><strong>I'd sing forever (together my love my my my my)<strong>  
><strong>Forever<strong>  
><strong>Forever<strong>  
><strong>I've been so happy loving you<strong>

**Do do do do do do do do do together my love**

**Let the love I have for you**  
><strong>Live in your heart<strong>  
><strong>And beat forever (together my love)<strong>  
><strong>Forever<strong>  
><strong>Forever<strong>  
><strong>I've been so happy loving you<strong>

**Baby just let me sing it my baby**  
><strong>I wanna be singin' my baby<strong>  
><strong>Baby baby baby my baby<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be singin'<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be singin' my baby<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>My my my my my my<strong>

**So I'm goin' away**  
><strong>Mmm but not forever<strong>  
><strong>Na na na na<strong>  
><strong>I gotta love you anyway<strong>

**Forever**

We faced each other and put our foreheads together with a smile on our faces. We opened our eyes and pulled away and smiled. Rachel took my hand and went back to the alter. We said our "I do" and exchange rings. I broke the glass with my right foot once it was placed on the floor. "MAZELTOV!" Everybody cheered.

"You can now kiss the bride." The rabbi said. "FINALLY!" I yelled with joy. I grabbed Rachel and dipped her and kissed her with passion. Everyone began to cheer louder. I lifted Rachel to her upright position and smiled at her.

"I can't believe I am not Mrs. Rachel Barbara Puckerman." I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear, "And I am going to keep it that way." I kissed her temple and we began to walk down the aisle and head towards our future together.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short. To be honest I wasn't in the best mood to write this, but I wanted to get this over with. Sorry.<p>

Music: Forever-The Beach Boys feat John Stamos


End file.
